


Your Voice Across The Line

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen) </p><p>Prompt Words - pining, sleepy,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Across The Line

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song “Hanging on the Telephone” as performed by Blondie

Tom was alone in his hotel room, body stretched wearily out upon his bed. It had been another long day of filming, endless scenes that had equally endless remakes, whereupon the lighting wasn’t quite right, his face didn’t look vampiric enough, his fangs weren’t visible enough to be caught by the camera. Despite the fact that he was enjoying both filming and the experience of playing a centuries old vampire, Tom found that the days were too long, and somehow more emotionally draining than previous film shoots. He yawned into his cupped hand, eyes closing briefly and almost falling asleep where he lay, still fully clothed.

He jerked awake some time later when he heard his cell phone ringing; he took a few moments before he recognised what the sound even was, mind too bleary with sleep to make much sense of anything. He fumbled for the still ringing phone when the person on the other end didn't hang up after the first half dozen rings, before he connected and yawned loudly again.

“Hi,” he said, sleepily, wondering why he hadn’t looked at the caller ID before answering.

It could have been anyone on the other end, for all he knew. “Anyone” happened to be Chris, and Tom sagged in relief at the sounds of the other man’s familiar, homely accent. Tom smiled even though he knew Chris couldn’t see him and sat up, to rub one hand through sleep mussed hair, curling the strands still further into unruly masses.

“Hi, Tom; I didn’t wake you, did I?” Chris asked, worry sounding faint over the line. “I should have called earlier, but this was the first chance I had.” 

“It’s okay, darling; I was working earlier, anyway,” Tom said, with another yawn. “I’ve literally just crashed on my bed and I mean on.” 

Chris chuckled at that, the deep, familiar laugh reaching down deep inside Tom’s body and producing sympathetic shivers of excitement. 

“I can call back another time if it’s inconvenient,” Chris offered, reluctance clear in his tone. “You should sleep.” 

“It’s okay, it’s still fairly early here,” Tom said, as he glanced at the clock and saw that it read 9:50pm. “Well, nearly 10 at night. I missed you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Chris said, quietly, and he sounded almost sad, as though the other man was pining. “How’s filming going?”

“Exhausting, but okay other than that,” Tom replied, truthfully. “How’s things going with you?”

“Well. I’ve got a few auditions lined up, but we’ll have to see how they’ll go,” Chris said, and Tom could hear the shrug in his voice. 

“Good luck with those,” Tom said, automatically, digging the pads of his fingers against his eyes to rub the remnants of sleep from them. “What are they for? Role-wise, I mean.”

“Just a few no-brainer parts. I’m auditioning for the heroic type in most of them; one of them is for Spielberg, apparently,” Chris said, with a snort. “Why I don’t get the cool villain type, I'll never know.”

Tom laughed at that, before he said - “Darling, you have the wrong accent. If you were British, you’d end up automatically as the villain, believe me.” 

Chris laughed again, but didn‘t refute Tom‘s statement. 

“Yeah. You know, I’d love to see you as a vampire,” Chris said, changing the subject slightly. 

“And I’d bet you’d let me bite you, wouldn’t you?” Tom countered, with an amused smile that warmed his tone.

“With no hesitation, mate,” Chris replied, and his voice sounded eager. 

Tom chuckled at that, and sighed.

“I wish you were here, you know, to bite or otherwise,” he said, a little sadly. “I really feel like I need a bit of a cuddle.” 

Chris sighed at that, and his response, when it came, sounded somewhat playful.

“Me, too. Well, in lieu of an actual cuddle, you know what people do on the phone when they miss each other, eh?” Chris said, and Tom could hear the smile in the other‘s voice again.

“Oh, yes? I’m all ears,” Tom said, unable to keep his voice from dropping into a purr at that. 

“I wondered if you’d say that. I’ve never done this before, so this’ll be kinda awkward,“ Chris said, with an embarrassed chuckle.

“If it makes you feel any better, Chris, I’ve never done this before, either,” Tom said, voice still purring around the edges. “I’m not in any position to judge.” 

Tom didn’t add that he didn’t judge Chris at the best of times; Chris still got the inference in the silence that hung over them. His chuckle, when it came, sounded amused, although no less embarrassed. 

“Okay. So, um, what are you wearing? Are you naked?” Chris asked, and his tone was suddenly perky with hopefulness.

“You wish. I’m still wearing the clothes from today‘s shoot,” Tom replied, with a laugh.

“Yeah? Describe them for me,” Chris said. “And you’ll leave me a very disappointed man if you’re not wearing leather. You know I love you in leather.”

“Oh, I know,” Tom purred, remembering past nights spent in each other’s arms, Chris slowly peeling leather clothing from Tom’s slender frame. “I’m wearing a leather jacket, if that pleases you.”

“It does. What else?” Chris asked, next, tone suddenly eager, embarrassment slowly peeling away to lie forgotten between them.

Tom smiled, and felt his previous tiredness receding, the fog of weary cobwebs clearing by degrees from his brain. He chuckled, a low, rich sound that promised dirty things veiled in darkness. He heard Chris’ sudden exhalation, as though the other man was trying hard not to gasp and failing.

“I’m wearing a white t shirt, very tight and equally tight jeans,” Tom replied, glancing down at his clothing, momentarily forgetting what he’d been wearing all day. 

“Anything else?” Chris asked and his voice sounded a little strained.

“No,” Tom said, slowly, making that one word drawn out and low. “Only my socks.” 

“Oh, Jesus,” Chris said. “If only I could see you right now. I’d strip you out of your clothing and - “

“Slow down, darling. You don't want to rush this, do you?” Tom asked, with a chuckle.

Chris’ only response was to moan a little; it sounded to Tom as though the other man was already touching himself. 

“Chris? You haven’t even told me what you’re wearing,” Tom said, in amusement. “You know I can’t see you now. I want to visualize what you’re wearing so I know what I’m peeling off your body.”

Chris groaned a little, yet didn’t immediately respond.

“Chris, darling, help me out here,” Tom said, voice dropping to a sinuous purr again.

“Nothing, but a towel,” Chris gasped, and Tom could tell that he was definitely touching himself. “I’ve just gotten out of the shower.”

“Nothing but a towel, huh? Just the way I like you,” Tom said, smiling at the mental image of a mostly naked Chris in his bed, glistening with water from the shower he’d taken. 

He imagined the way that Chris’ hair would cling to his head in wet strands, the fair colour darkened into almost black. He imagined running hands down Chris’ chest, licking the moisture from the other’s skin; he reached down to unzip his flies and eased his partially hard cock from his boxers. Tom stroked himself, faint gasps falling from his lips to echo down the phone line; it didn‘t take him long to become fully hard and aching with a few sweeps of his fingers. 

“What are you doing?” Chris asked, sounding almost breathless in his ear, bringing Tom back to reality momentarily. “You’d fallen so quiet, I thought you’d gone.”

“No, darling; I’m still here,” Tom managed to squeeze out past pleasured groans, hand running over his cock gently. “I was picturing you naked in my bed.”

“Yeah? What are you doing to me?” Chris asked and Tom could actually hear him stroking himself now. 

“I’m - “ and Tom broke into his own sentence to gasp, when a spurt of pleasure rocketed through him. 

He waited for the pleasure to subside before he continued. 

“I’m licking you, sucking the wetness from your nipples, trailing kisses down to your cock,” he murmured, hand speeding up on his erection now. “I’m sucking you off, now, swirling my tongue against you, slowly.”

Chris groaned, a loud husky sound that went straight to Tom’s cock.

“Yeah, Tom, I can feel you,” Chris moaned. “Love it when you suck me off.” 

Tom groaned, before he stroked himself harder, breath becoming more laboured as he came closer to climax. He could hear Chris on the other end of the phone, his breathing, the occasional breathy, husky gasp and aroused chuckle, before he heard Chris fall apart on the other end, moans of Tom’s name loud in his ear. Tom imagined the wrecked look upon his lover’s face, eyes closed, mouth open, chest heaving with the remnants of his orgasm. Tom came hard in his hand, whines of Chris’ name coming hard on the heels of his climax. He fell back upon the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress, before a slight, satisfied smile worked its way across his face.

“Whoah, that was intense, eh?” Chris asked, voice still sounding husky and lust-blown, that certain breathlessness he only had after a particularly good orgasm deepening his voice.

Tom felt a little smug at that; it seemed just the mere thought of him could bring Chris to climax. Then he felt a little sad that he couldn’t be there physically to bring him to shuddering climax again and again, to see the look in the other's eyes and writ large upon his face. He knew, however, that it wouldn’t be long before he could rejoin Chris and bring him to much needed climax himself.

“Yes, darling, it certainly was,” he agreed, easily, voice betraying a little of his sadness over being parted from Chris. “It won’t be long before I can do that for real.” 

“I hope not,” Chris said, and there was echoing sadness in Chris‘ voice in turn. 

Tom sighed and rested his head back against the pillow, before he said - “I miss you, darling.”

“Miss you, too. So, um, I guess I’d best let you get to bed, eh? Must be getting late,” Chris said, reluctance clear in his tone. “I’ve gotta get cleaned up again, anyway.” 

“Okay. Just imagine I’m there in the shower with you,” Tom told him, smiling at the sudden aroused growl that emanated from the other end. 

“Don’t tempt me, Thomas,” Chris growled. 

Tom shivered with pleasure at the way Chris had growled his full name, a smile curving his lips as he did so. 

“That’s part of my job, I think,” he murmured into the phone. “Anyway, I’d best go, myself; I have an early start in the morning. I’ll talk to you again soon; I love you.” 

“Love ya, too, Tom,” Chris replied, before the phone regretfully went silent in Tom’s hand. 

Tom relaxed back against the bed, feeling the remnants of his orgasm still thrumming through his body; despite missing Chris already, he still had a physical reminder of all that had occurred between them. His lips curved into a smile once more, and the satisfied smirk reminiscent of Loki’s remained until well after he’d cleaned himself up and settled into bed for the night.


End file.
